


You're More Beautiful Than The Night Sky

by PyromaniacCreator



Series: BatIM x Reader // One Shots // [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender ambiguous reader, it's once again ink bendy bc i have no shame in loving him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: Just some tooth rotting fluff between you and him.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: BatIM x Reader // One Shots // [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You're More Beautiful Than The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> im here with another one shot
> 
> still pondering what kinda longer multi chapter x reader to write

It was a peaceful night. The stars were shining brightly, the moon illuminating the scene beneath. It was a risky move to be outside with him. People could possibly see him and freak out over his inhumane appearance. But there you were, laying there, in his embrace as your eyes gazed the sky upon you.   
‘’Isn’t it beautiful?’’ you asked.  
‘’Very.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’But not as beautiful as you.’’ he added. You felt a slight blush creep up on your face at that.   
‘’Nuh uh!’’ you protested loudly. He chuckled at your response.   
‘’However you want to view it, sweetheart.’’ he said, tightening his grip on your body. It was nice. He was nice. 

Upon your first meeting, you would have never thought to be dating the ink demon. Thinking back to it, you were at first afraid of him. He’d slowly make his moves toward you, very slowly getting to know you and how you reacted to certain things. Eventually he got you to open up to him and now here you were, dating him. 

Bendy nuzzled at your cheek, leaving faint ink stains behind. But you didn’t mind it. You loved the little actions, little touches. All the little compliments. Everything he did for you. Every little thing about him.  
You had taken notice that he was very, very touch starved. He’d hug, he’d hold hands, heck, he’d do anything to get to touch you. You very much obliged, as you had been touch starved as well. When you weren’t in physical contact, you felt alone, naked. You knew you’d probably have to learn to not be in touch so much but right now you didn’t give a single fuck. 

‘’Hey Bendy?’’ you started. He let out a hum. You attempted to turn around so you could face him. He loosened his grip on you a bit to allow this. You didn’t let out a word afterwards. You pecked at his barely existent lips. Then at his cheek, his jaw, everywhere that wasn’t covered in ink. You pestered him with small pecks until he was a giggling mess.   
He let himself fall on the soft grass, laying down. You laid down next to him, and he instantly snuggled closer, pulling you into a side hug. He nuzzled you cheek again before starting to pester you the same way you had pestered him. Leaving small, faint kisses all over. You started giggling at his actions. He very often mimicked what you did. You found this kinda amusing. It was cute.   
You turned your head to face him, staring at him. You finally pressed your lips onto his. He hummed into the kiss, holding you tight.   
Before long the two of you parted, gasping for air. Dang, if breathing wasn’t a thing you needed, you’d be kissing him endlessly. 

You laid your head on his shoulder. It wasn’t long until you let out a long yawn.   
‘’We should head back in.’’ Bendy said upon noticing you were growing tired. You hummed as a response. He got up, held his hand out to you and pulled you up from the grass. You were so tired that he had to catch you in his arms to keep you from planting face first into the grass. You attempted to walk, but before you could take a step, he scooped you up in his arms, bridal style.   
You leaned your head on his shoulder as he carried you back inside to the studio. 

Upon arriving to the makeshift bedroom, he set you down on the rather cozy bed made out of mattresses, pillows and blankets. He helped you change into your pajamas, before ushering you to get some rest. He of course made his way to the bed with you. Pulling the covers over the two of you. You snuggled close, wrapping your arm around his waist and nuzzling your face into his inky chest. It was weird how he smelled nothing like ink, but rather a pleasant but faint smell of vanilla. You had always wondered how that was possible.  
He rested his head on yours. Wrapping his arm around your waist as well. 

The two of you laid down, in each others embrace, until the land of sleep beckoned you to slumber. You dreamt of pleasant things. 

In the morning, you woke up to notice there was nobody next to you.   
‘’Good morning, sweetheart.’’   
You lifted your head to look at the doorway, to notice him holding a tray with your breakfast. Oh, you loved it when he made you breakfast. He was surprisingly good at it for someone who didn’t need to eat. You loved breakfast in bed as well. You sat up, rubbed your eyes and smiled at him.   
‘’Morning hon.’’ you said. ‘’What do we have today?’’ you asked.  
‘’I made you some toast with your favorite fillings, some eggs and orange juice.’’ he said, placing the tray in your lap.   
‘’Aww, you know me so well.’’ you said. You picked up the toast, and took a bite. He just looked at you eat, smiling slightly. ‘’Oh damn this is good.’’ you said, mouth full of toast. He felt great accomplishment when you complimented his cooking skills, or told him he did things good. 

After you finished your breakfast, he took the dishes to the small kitchen area and took care of the dishes. You got up, not changing from your pajamas as you wanted to have a lazy day with him for a change.  
‘’Can we watch a movie?’’ you asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen area.   
‘’Of course! You can pick this time.’’ he replied as he put the last plate to dry.

You picked out a shitty romantic comedy. You felt like that would give you two the most laughs. And it sure did. During the whole movie, you laid your head on his shoulder and his arm was draped up on your shoulder. You almost fell back asleep in that position.  
As the credits made their way on the screen, you let out a small yawn. 

‘’Hey Bendy?’’ you asked.   
‘’Yes?’’ he replied.  
‘’I love you.’’ you said, smiling at him.  
‘’Love ya too, sweetheart.’’ he replied, beaming back at you. You giggled at that, and he soon joined you in your giggling fit. 

Oh, how much you really loved him. He was perfect to you. And you let him know how much you loved him, on a daily basis. 

He meant the world to you, and you were certain you meant the world to him.


End file.
